Easter
by eclecticxdetour
Summary: Bobby drags Jack to church [Slash of the BobbyJack Persuasion][Rated M for language]


BANG BANG BANG

Jackie groaned.

BANG BANG BANG

"Jackie get your fairy ass up!"

Jack rolled over in his bed and squinted his eyes over at the clock, "What the fuck for, Bobby? It's 8:00 in the morning you ass," said Jack as he rolled over in his bed and pulled the blanket over his head.

Outside Jack's bedroom Bobby was hastily tying a tie around his neck and he kicked at Jack's door again, "Get up!"

When all Bobby heard was another groan in reply he threw his hands up in the air and burst through Jack's door. He yanked the curtains open and roughly pulled Jack's blanket down and threw it on the floor, "When I tell ya' to do somethin' do you think you could do it?"

"_Why_ are you up so early?"

"It's Easter; we're going to church Jackie-boy."

Jack laughed, "Church? We haven't been to church in years, why decide to go now?"

"Would you just get your ass up and in the shower? We're gonna be late if you don't get up and into some clothes in twenty minutes."

Jack groaned and kicked himself off his bed and rummaged around for his black jeans and a clean shirt, which he found was a black pinstriped shirt with a little skull and crossbones on the pocket, and he pulled a pair of briefs out of his dresser. He lifted them up to appease Bobby, "See? I'm getting ready."

Bobby rolled his eyes as Jackie pushed past him to get into the bathroom and Bobby followed.

As Jack stripped down Bobby watched him in the mirror while he brushed his teeth and he shook his head, "Why're you so damn skinny?" he asked rhetorically through a mouth full of toothpaste.

Jackie turned on the water and stood back to let it heat up and laughed, "Why're you checkin' me out?"

Bobby spit into the sink and rinsed out his mouth and then reached into the shower and smacked Jack upside the head, "Watch your ass Jackie."

Jack poked his head out of the shower and grinned, "I know you want to watch my ass, Bobby," and he ducked behind the shower curtain just before the towel Bobby threw could hit him in the face.

"Twelve minutes, sweetheart," called Bobby as he returned to his room to pull on his jacket.

"Yeah, yeah," yelled Jack as he slathered some shampoo in his hair, quickly washing it out and scrubbing down the rest of his body and hopping out of the shower once he was done.

He toweled off quickly and then Jack pulled on his underwear then slipped into his jeans, not even bothering with the button or the zipper. From the doorway Bobby laughed as Jackie hopped around attempting to get into his clothes.

"You wanna go get me my belt instead of watchin' me and laughing?"

"Keep your pants on Cracker Jack, I'll get it."

Jackie rolled his eyes at the nickname and rolled on some deodorant before pulling on his shirt and doing up a few of the buttons. He towel-dried his hair and started pulling the hair dryer out but Bobby was back and snapped the belt at Jack's ass and said, "Ain't any time for you to be primping your hair Jack."

Jack yoinked the belt out of Bobby's hands and looped it through his jeans before buckling it. He rubbed his hands through his hair before tossing his towel on the side of the bathtub and saying, "Alright, let's get outta here."

Jack grabbed his leather jacket off of his bed and pulled his wallet out from underneath his pillow and shoved it in his pocket.

Bobby was waiting for Jackie at the door and said, "Ready now princess?"

Jack shoved Bobby through the door and shut it behind them.

They made it to the church with five minutes to spare, though the church was already pretty crowded.

Bobby politely asked an older man to scoot down in the pew so that he and his brother could sit next to him. He pulled the kneeler down and got on his knees, eyeing Jackie and saying, "On your knees Jackie-O."

Jackie cocked an eyebrow at Bobby and said, "Heard that from you before Bobby, but never in a church."

Bobby elbowed Jack in the ribs and pulled at his arm to get him to kneel. Bobby did the sign of the cross over himself, touching his forehead, his sternum and then his shoulders.

Jack couldn't understand why Bobby wanted to come to church today but he shrugged and followed Bobby's actions, waiting a few minutes while Bobby prayed or did whatever he did and repeated the sign of the cross before sitting back on the pew.

Bobby thumped Jackie on the back before reaching for the hymnal and flipping to the right page.

Jack leaned back in the pew and looked around at the other patrons noticing that the majority of the occupants were husbands and wives and their children. He cringed when he heard one of the kids scream out and winced when one of them shoved passed him as they ran through the aisle. He kicked up the kneeler and made himself comfortable, resting his feet on the kneeler.

Bobby poked him in the side, "C'mon, Jackie at least act like you're in a damn church," he whispered.

Jack sighed and let his feet fall back on the floor but he stay slumped in the pew.

As the Pastor and the altar servers entered the church the congregation stood all except for Jackie whom Bobby pulled up by the arm.

The choir sang the entrance antiphon while the Pastor made his way up to the altar and stood before the congregation.

Jack looked around at all the cheery people as they sang along with the choir and he couldn't help but shake his head and laugh softly.

Bobby glared at Jack and said quietly, "You think you could keep yourself together, ya' fairy?"

Jack laughed, "Sorry Bobby."

"Good morning," said the Father loudly.

"Good morning, Father," came the reply from the congregation.

"Happy Easter."

"Happy Easter, Father."

"In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen," uttered Father as he did the sign of the cross in the air, blessing the congregation as those gathered blessed themselves, "Today we come together to celebrate the rise of our Lord and Savior, Jesus Christ. Three days prior to this day Jesus sacrificed himself for our sins and upon Mount Calvary he was crucified by his people on a wooden cross. He was laid in his tomb and three days later, as Mary Magdalen went to Jesus' tomb, she discovered that the rock had been rolled away and that Jesus' body was not inside. She then ran into town and alerted Jesus' disciples and as Simon Peter and John ran to the place where Jesus was laid, they found that Jesus had really risen as the bandages he was wrapped in were neatly folded and there was no sign that Jesus' body was stolen."

With that said Father sat down at the front of the church and settled his hands together in his lap.

Jack watched as a middle-aged man walked down the center of the church and bowed slightly before the altar and went to stand behind the podium, he flipped open the Bible and said, "A reading according to John:"

Jackie turned slightly toward Bobby and scooted closer to his brother letting both of his arms drape behind the back of the pew.

Bobby looked at Jackie and pushed him with his hip and said, "Pay attention."

Jack sighed and straightened a little trying to keep his attention on the man reciting the reading. He found his eyes wandering and they landed upon a young lady and she was avidly staring at him. Jackie laughed to himself and flashed a smile at the girl, smirking when a blush crept up her face and she turned away.

The reading ended and the choir started up again and Bobby nudged Jack with his knee, "You wanna at least _try _and participate in the Liturgy?"

Jackie laughed, "When'd you start caring so much?"

"When your stupid ass survived that shootout, Jackie, that's when I started caring so much," Bobby said roughly as he hardened his eyes at Jack.

Jack shifted, uncomfortable at Bobby's admission and he straightened in his seat. He bounced his knee and bit at his thumb as another person walked up to the podium and read the second reading. Jack saw the congregation stand and he, too, stood as the choir sang the Gospel Acclamation. He looked on with Bobby at the hymnal and sang lowly along with the rest of the church goers

Bobby looked up at Jackie and nodded at his brother when Jack smiled gently and continued singing. Bobby loved the sound of Jackie singing, but he'd never willingly admit it to the fairy.

Father stood in front of the podium and opened up the Bible to the Gospel. It was a long one and Jack shifted his weight uncomfortably until finally leaning against Bobby. Bobby's arm automatically lifted and wrapped around Jack's shoulders and the man next to them cleared his throat disgustedly.

Bobby glared at the man and the man's eyes widened and he scooted away from Bobby mumbling, "Excuse me."

Jack lifted his eyebrows suggestively at the man and slowly licked his lip causing the man to cough and look away making Jack laugh.

"Keep your tongue in your mouth," scolded Bobby pinching Jack's arm.

"Ow," said Jack, smacking his brother in the chest and pushing his arm from around his shoulder.

The Gospel ended and everyone took their seats. Father remained at the podium and said his homily and took his seat allowing for the congregation to meditate and reflect upon what was said.

The choir sang as the Gift Bearers walked down the aisle laden with the Eucharist and the Blood and offered it to Father. He took it and handed it to the two altar servers and the Gift Bearers returned to their seats. Father took the Gifts behind the altar and prepared them and raised his hands in he air asking for the congregation to rise.

"Now is the time to profess our faith as we say: We believe in one God…"

Jack observed all the people as they recited the Nicene Creed in unison. Jackie couldn't believe all these people; they acted like zombies, like they were brainwashed and Father was their leader. Jack laughed at the nonsensicality of it all and Bobby narrowed his eyes at Jack but said nothing. Jackie's eyes widened as Father said peace five or six times rapid fire and he whispered to Bobby, "Put away the Peace M16, yeah?"

Bobby snorted at his brother's joke but pushed Jack in the side making him stumble and he laughed.

"Now let us offer peace to one another."

Bobby turned to Jackie and offered him his hand and he hugged Jack; over his shoulder though, Jack imitated licking Bobby's ear and the man next to them made a face and turned away making Jack grin. When Bobby turned to offer the man peace the man looked down at his outstretched hand and instead of taking it he nodded at Bobby and said, "Peace be with you." Bobby narrowed his eyes at the man and shrugged turning to the others around him and offering them peace.

Jack turned and found two little old ladies standing in the pew behind them and he nodded his head at them offering his hand, "Peace be with you," he said.

The one little old lady took in Jackie's appearance and harrumphed and didn't offer Peace in return, so Jack raised his eyebrow and stuck his tongue out, flashing his tongue ring in her face making the woman turn disgustedly away. The other little old lady, however, laughed at Jack's action and offered Jackie a firm handshake, "Peace be with you, child." Jack smiled at the woman and said, "Peace be with you, Ma'am."

Jack faced Bobby with a small self-satisfied smile on his face and Bobby frowned at his brother and Jackie feigned indifference, "What?"

Bobby rolled his eyes and pushed down on Jackie's shoulders to make him kneel as the rest of the congregation was made to kneel as Father blessed the Eucharist saying, "He took the bread, gave it to his disciples and said, 'Take this all of you and eat it, this is my body which will be given up for you'. After Supper was ended he took the cup, gave it to his disciples and said, 'Take this all of you and drink from it, this is my blood, the blood of the new and everlasting covenant.'" Father raised the cup and a bell was rung and Jack had to stifle a laugh.

Bobby looked at Jackie and he himself had to let out a small laugh due to the way the corners of Jack's mouth were twitched up with held laughter.

The congregation was made to stand as Father began, "Our Father…"

Jackie elbowed Bobby in the side as Bobby grabbed his hand to pray, "Hey, Bobby, I actually know this one," laughed Jackie.

Bobby laughed with Jack and they were barely able to keep straight faces as they continued saying the prayer. They kneeled down again once the prayer was finished. Father dealt out the Eucharist to the Eucharistic Ministers and they spread out amongst the church.

Bobby allowed Jack to walk before him and when it came to Jackie's turn he held his hands out stupidly and the uppity woman said, "Body of Christ," waiting for Jack to say amen and he just looked at her like she was crazy. Behind Jackie Bobby whispered, "Say Amen, you jackass."

"Oh. Amen," and the woman frowned at Jackie and he just sneered at her and placed the Eucharist in his mouth and did the Sign of the Cross returning to their pew.

He turned to Bobby once they knelt and said, "I just ate Jesus, I'm a cannibal now."

Bobby rolled his eyes at Jackie and said, "You're not a cannibal you dummy," and he seated himself back on the pew when Father had seated himself at the head of the church.

"Please remain seated as we listen to the announcements."

Another middle-aged person went up to the podium and read the announcements and returned to his seat. Father stood and the church occupants stood too and he said, "In the name of the Father, the Son, and the Holy Spirit. Amen. Mass has ended, let us go in peace." The majority of the church said "Thanks be to God" and Father and his altar servers exited the church.

Bobby wasn't one to wait for the choir to finish singing but he did wait to leave with Jackie until Father left.

When they were outside of the church Jack groaned loudly and stretched to crack his back. Bobby walked up behind Jack and wrapped an arm around his brother's shoulders rubbing his knuckles into Jack's scalp, "You're such a damn brat you know that, sweetheart?"

"If you hadn't of dragged me to church so early I wouldn't be."

"Ma' would've been happy you went with me Jackie."

"Yeah, well..." said Jack as he stepped into Bobby's car.

He was cut off though when Bobby slipped his hand into his messy hair and kissed Jack, "Thanks for coming with me, Jackie."

Jack blushed and he mumbled, "Happy Easter, Bobby."


End file.
